


Half Days

by aboutbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbee/pseuds/aboutbee
Summary: Dean walks in on Sammy getting off and moaning Deans name and in his jacket.





	Half Days

**Author's Note:**

> Underage Sammy, high school age maybe. Sorry for any mistakes!

Dad was on a hunting trip and Dean had just got back from the bar after hustling pool all morning. 

He walked into the motel and heard soft grunts. He immediately went into high alert and grabbed the knife he kept in his pocket. It sounded like Sammy but he should be at school. Dean slowly walked to his and Sammy’s shared bedroom and held the knife in the air ready to fight when the breath was knocked out of him. 

On their bed was little 16 year old Sammy, wrapped in Dean’s old leather jacket rutting against the mattress. 

He had lacy pink panties around his ankles and had 3 fingers pumping in and out of his tight ass. He was rubbing his, surprisingly long and thick, cock against the ratty motel mattress and moaning like a porn star. 

Dean knew he should look away, go in the other room, leave, do something but all he could do was stand there. 

He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about Sammy like that. 

He couldn’t help it when Sammy went on his runs and would come back with sweat glistening on those long legs or when he would take his shirt off and show off his toning stomach. He’d also be lying if he said he’d never thought about Sammy just like he was seeing him. Perfect ass in the air, desperate for release, making sounds that would shame the professionals. Dean was about to force himself to leave when he heard it. 

“Dee- please harder!” 

Sammy’s rutting was getting faster and Dean’s pants couldn’t be any tighter. 

“Dee- god please! Don’t stop, fuck me harder!”

Sammy’s fingers were picking up a faster pace and his breath was hitched. Dean knew it wouldn’t be much longer. Sam’s back arched at that moment and he cried Dean’s name like a prayer. Dean was sure that if Sam wasn’t so zoned out and breathing so hard he would’ve heard Dean panting behind the wall. 

He didn’t want to embarrass Sam so he walked back to the front of the room and opened and shut the door loud enough so that Sam would hear him and gave him a second to get dressed. Dean took his jacket off and put it in front of his crotch to try and hide his hard on as best he could. Sam looked like a deer in headlights and Dean tried not to smile. 

“Heya Sammy, shouldn’t you be at school?” Sam had the covers on up to his chest and his face was beet red. 

“Uh yeah it was a half day so I got off early.” 

Dean smiled to himself, yeah he sure did get off. 

“Oh, well I’m gonna grab a shower and then I’ll make us some lunch.” Sam just nodded. Dean had never stripped so fast in his life and when he got in the shower it only took 3 strokes before he came, hard. Sammy’s name falling off his lips like a mantra. 

Thank god for half days.


End file.
